fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is a holiday celebrated in all of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management (Papa's Cupcakeria onwards) games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 51, Hank) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 36, Hank) *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 16, Sienna) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 36, Sienna) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 56, Sienna) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 26, Sienna) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 41, Sienna) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 31, Sienna) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 6, Sienna) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 36, Sienna) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 46, Sienna) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 36, Sienna) The badges "Cupcake Harvest," "Pasta Harvest," "Donut Harvest," or "Thankful" are earned when all of the Thanksgiving holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring turkey legs to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Allan *Austin *Bertha *Big Pauly *Bruna Romano *Cecilia *Cooper *Deano *Edna *Ember *Franco *Hank *Hugo *James *Johnny *Kingsley *Mandi *Mary *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Mitch *Mousse *Nye *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Radlynn *Sasha *Scooter *Sienna *Steven *Taylor *Timm *Tohru *Tony *Trishna *Vincent *Wendy *Yippy *Yui *Zoe Thanksgiving Cupcake Liners *Orange Big Diagonal Lines *Turkey Feathers *Orange Swirls *Thanksgiving Dawn Thanksgiving-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 53) Papa's Pastaria *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 36) *Harvest Tortellini (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 37) *Crushed Croutons (Unlocked with James on Rank 38) Papa's Donuteria/To Go! *Acorn Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 16) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cocoa Powder (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 17) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Pie Filling (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 18) *Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Cheeseria *Stuffing (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) *Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 37) *Gravy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Cupcakeria HD/To Go! *Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Butter Pecan Cake (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 51) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 52) *Feather Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Stripe Cookie (Unlocked with Tohru (To Go!) / Yippy (HD) on Rank 53) Papa's Bakeria *Pumpkin Filling (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 56) *Autumn Leaves Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Leaf Cookies (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 57) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Acorns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 58) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 26) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Southwest Stuffing (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 27) *Chichilo Mole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Diced Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 28) Papa's Sushiria *Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 41) *Chairo Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Gravy (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 42) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tea (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 43) *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan Pralines (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 31) *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 32) *Streusel (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 33) *Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 34) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Pecan Crust (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 6) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanskgiving) (PM) *Turkey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 8) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Pumpernickel Roll (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) * Dream Cream Soda (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 37) * Gravy (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 38) * Pumpkin Spice Popcorn (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 39) * Stuffing (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 40) Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Buckeye (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 47) *Crème Brulée Syrup (Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 48) *Pecans (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 49) Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Peppered Pumpkin Sauce (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) * Gravy (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Wojapi Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 37) * Sweet Potato Wedges (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Trivia *Hank and Sienna dress up like pilgrims when this holiday appears. *Sienna is a fan of Thanksgiving, as it is her favourite holiday in all the Gamerias that have holidays. *The theme icon for this is a . * Many customers who like this holiday in Papa's Bakeria, order these ingredients when they do not favor it such as Peanut Butter Fluff, Toffee Filling, Slit Top Crust, Caramel Drizzle and Butterscotch Smooches. Thanksgiving Posters 2012.jpg|Thanksgiving 2012 Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Thanksgiving 2013 Thanksgiving14.jpg|Thanksgiving 2014 thanksgiving_15.jpg|Thanksgiving 2015 Thanksgiving 2016.jpg|Thanksgiving 2016 thanksgiving_17_small.jpg|Thanksgiving 2017 Thanksgiving 2018.jpg|Thanksgiving 2018 Gallery Flipline.png Thanksgiving logo.png|Thanksgiving Logo Thanksgiving.png|Cupcakeria Build Station During Thanksgiving Onion thanksgiving 14.gif|Thanksgiving Onion Thanksgiving donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria ThanksgivingPie.png|A pie with all the ingredients holiday_thanksgiving16.png Thanksgiving2018.jpg|Thanksgiving Icon 2018 Thanksgiving Cookie Sundae.JPG|A full Cookie Sundae with all of the ingredients in Scooperia/HD Thanksgiving Taco.JPG|A taco with all of the ingredients in Taco Mia HD Thanksgiving Poster.JPG|Thanksgiving Poster Thanksgiving Pizza.PNG|A pizza with all of the ingredients in Pizzeria HD. Thanksgiving Wallpapers.JPG|Thanksgiving Wallpapers Thanksgiving Walls and Floor.JPG|More Thanksgiving Wallpapers and Floor. Thanksgiving waffles.JPG|From Pancakeria HD: All of the Thanksgiving ingredients used. Cities during Thanksgiving Original by Villiam Furík.png|Tastyville during Thanksgiving. Thanksign.png|Tacodale during Thanksgiving. Maple Mountain - Thanksgiving.png|Maple Mountain during Thanksgiving. Starlight City during Thanksgiving.jpeg|Starlight City during Thanksgiving. Type.png|Griller Stadium during Thanksgiving. 4 Thanksgiving Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Thanksgiving. 4 Thanksgiving Portallini.png|Portallini during Thanksgiving. Powder Point-Thanksgiving.png|Powder Point during Thanksgiving. Toastwood-Thanksgiving.png|Toastwood during Thanksgiving. WhiskviewThanksgiving.png|Whiskview Mall during Thanksgiving. Original by GalacticLemon.png|Sakura Bay during Thanksgiving. Oniontown during Thanksgiving.PNG|Oniontown during Thanksgiving. es:Acción de Gracias Category:Holidays Category:Thanksgiving Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:November Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!